


¿Por qué Steve no volvió tras los cinco segundos?

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: SPOILER DE ENDGAMESteve decidió buscar la vida que tanto creyó merecer.





	¿Por qué Steve no volvió tras los cinco segundos?

Steve tenía el corazón deshecho, el que Tony hubiera fallecido era el hecatombe que había conseguido que él decidiera no volver a su presente, porque sin Tony no sería jamás lo mismo, ya había cumplido con el universo entero, y ahora era su turno de ser egoísta. 

 

Ninguno de sus compañeros sabía sobre lo suyo, siempre fue algo oculto, y por eso fue aún más doloroso el distanciamiento por las diferentes posturas, el que se formasen bandos significó la separación definitiva de ambos.

 

Tony se casó y tuvo a Morgan, Steve no se lo reclamó, porque siempre habían hablado de adoptar en algún momento, entre risas porque no planeaban hacerlo público, y Morgan era idéntica a su padre, así que Steve nunca se arrepentiría de su nacimiento, pero el hacer las paces significó más que quedar como amigos, fueron amantes secretos, y sus encuentros furtivos se convirtieron en un dolor invisible y mudo, que Steve nunca podría decirlo, no era más que un viejo amigo para la visión del resto.

 

Así que después de regresar las gemas a su sitio, decidió viajar una vez más, para encontrar a su gran amor, en un momento donde conocía sus reacciones por las interminables charlas post orgasmo que tenía con su amado Tony en sus mejores épocas, él le mencionó que de joven lo odiaba porque su papá no paraba de hablar sobre lo bonachón y capaz que era el Capitán América pero que en realidad, tenía un secreto gusto por Steve Rogers, uno del cual se avergonzaba y jamás admitiría en aquel entonces, camuflándolo con sólo odio por ser el ídolo de su padre, no negaba que le generaba antipatía, sin embargo, no era exclusivamente por ello. 

 

Se encontraría al recién graduado Tony Stark, de diecisiete años, rebelde y con un brío digno de la primera vez que lo vio.

 

... 

 

—Rhodey, definitivamente debes impedir que beba de aquella descomunal forma —masculló Tony, quien era sostenido de la cintura por James, el cual rodaba los ojos ante lo dicho.

 

—Como si tú obedecieras a alguien más que no seas tú mismo —refutó James, Tony lo vio con fingida indignación dejando de caminar—. Oye, ya bastante hago con sostenerte para que no hagas el ridículo como para que ahora tenga que cargarte por completo, Tony. 

 

—No, no, nope —dijo Tony, efusivo—. Tienes que admitir que sí hago caso, especialmente a las muchachas rubias que me pidieron un beso triple —soltó entre risas, Rhodes bufó y Tony comenzó a caminar. 

 

—Ya vamos a llegar, sólo espero sea cierto que tus padres no estén en casa o sentiría una gran vergüenza de que me vean casi cargándote —dijo James, Tony canturreó un "no, te preocupes" con el tono de Singing in the rain, y cuando llegaron, Tony se separó de él tan rápido que casi se cae. 

 

—Aquí nos vamos a despedir, porque tengo ganas de estar desnudo y empezaré a quitar mis prendas apenas entre, así que sólo te recomiendo que aceptes despedirte aquí —aconsejó Tony, Rhodes se palmoteó la frente, dudando por instantes el por qué no tenía mejor cuidado al elegir a sus amigos.

 

—Ok, fue demasiada información, ya me voy. Intenta no ahogarte con tu vómito —farfulló a modo de despido, para luego alejarse. 

 

Tony sonreía, abriendo la puerta, intentando no ensombrecer sus pensamientos con la idea de que ni siquiera su padre lo había felicitado apropiadamente por su graduación con honores a tan temprana edad. 

 

La verdad es que le pidió a Rhodes que se fuera por si demostraba algún patético comportamiento en la privacidad de su vacío hogar. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se apoyó sobre ella, cayendo poco a poco hasta sentarse en el piso, con la sensación de que realmente quería tener familia, ansiaba una de verdad que no se marcharan en un momento así, que festejaran sus logros, que le dijera un jodido te quiero y no malditos consejos sobre cómo mejorar su actitud o vida cuando nunca eran parte de ella.

 

Un sonido lo puso en alerta, a pasos tambaleantes, por su precaria estabilidad debido a los estragos del alcohol, caminó hacia la fuente del ruido, para abrir en toda su extensión sus ojos con la imagen que encontró en la cocina: El jodido Capitán América vestido extrañamente estaba tomando un vaso de agua. Su mente desconocía si era el alcohol en su sistema el que lo hacía desvariar a esos niveles, puesto que el Capitán América había muerto, y esa ropa parecía una pésima imitación de un traje que había visto en un manga.¿Sería entonces un sueño retorcido suyo? Porque si era así tendría sentido, su mente buscando consolarle le ofrecía un desfogue sexual imaginario, había pasado antes a aunque no con tanta nitidez, no estaba en condiciones de quejarse, era lo que menos haría frente aquella oportunidad. 

 

El Capitán Rogers imaginario lo miró un poco avergonzado y dejó el vaso a un lado. 

 

—Lo siento, esto del viaje me dejó un poco sediento —explicó su vívida fantasía. 

 

Tony admiró aún en su bruma alcohólica el cabello rubio brillante, el azul cielo de sus ojos, los dientes como perlas, la mandíbula bien definida, el cuello ancho y varonil, los hombros cubiertos exquisitamente formados, los pectorales amplios y el abdomen que no podía vislumbrar descubiertos pero sí apreciaba en esa delicia de atuendo.

 

Lo que desconocía Tony, es que estaba siendo objeto del mismo escrutinio por el contrario, quien sentía ganas de abrazarle fuerte al principio porque lo veía vivo, porque existía, pero también le venían ganas de apretarlo entre sus brazos para luego empotrarlo contra la mesa de la cocina y mancillar ese cuerpo tan níveo y perfecto al estilo Stark, era un Tony más joven, sin embargo, no por ello dejaba de excitarlo, sólo quería besar y mordisquear esos labios llenos, marcar por completo la extensión de su piel, poseerlo hasta sentirlo tan de unido para nunca dejarlo ir, Steve quería tenerlo por siempre. 

 

—¿Y no te da vergüenza? —preguntó Tony, sacando a Steve de su ensoñación. 

 

—¿Vergüenza qué? —cuestionó extrañado Steve. 

 

—Andar desnudo en mi mente y hacer todas esas cosas sucias —comentó Tony, sonriendo pícaramente, para ir despojándose de sus ropas.

 

Steve se quedó perplejo, sabía lo de las fantasías pero no a qué punto llegaría. Realmente era algo entre gracioso y refrescante, algo que solo Tony podía lograr que se anidara en su interior. 

 

—¿No te preocupa que un extraño entre a tu vivienda, sino que intentas seducirlo? Muy cuestionable su percepción del mundo, joven Stark —comentó Steve, a sabiendas de que aquello lo prendería, porque Tony le había mencionado que lo mojigato que era le daba más ganas de romper las reglas, de pervertirlo, de corromper su forma de ser tan de abuelo. 

 

Tony sonrió de medio lado, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, ya con solamente unos bóxers, y pasando una mano por encima de su menudo talle, como si no pudiera dejar de tocarse a sí mismo, y las pupilas de Steve se dilataron puesto que el verle apretar sus tetillas y acariciarse por debajo de sus bóxers era una imagen erótica en su totalidad. 

 

Steve se lamió los labios, caminando lentamente hacia él, aún con un poco de miedo, como si de pronto fuera él quien se creía soñar y Tony se desvanecería, para luego despertar en su presente, en el vacío sin él. "Pero ahora estás aquí, conmigo", pensó el rubio, y tomó el rostro del moreno con una mano para besarlo, saboreando cada segundo la boca contraria, mordiendo los labios, jugando con su lengua, conociendo los puntos débiles que harían que Tony se derritiese, sintió paz y que la ansiedad que no admitía tener se apaciguaba, estaba completo al absorber aquel cálido aliento y sentir contra su cuerpo la tibia piel, ahí en el pasado que era su presente donde el menor buscaba con desespero la forma de desvestirlo, se hallaba en paz.

 

Se desnudó frente a la atenta mirada de Tony, el cual se masturbaba con descaro delante suyo. Luego lo apretó contra la pared, estremeciéndose por sentir la suavidad de la piel del moreno, pasó con hambre sus manos por aquel cuerpo, sintiendo familiaridad por los ángulos y particularidades, pero al mismo tiempo, descubriéndolo otra vez. 

 

Lo sintió gemir bajo su toque, sus dientes apresaron la unión de su hombro y cuello, su saliva le quemaba, y simplemente no podía dejar de tocarlo, de apreciarlo, de venerarlo a cada tramo, bajó su rostro entre besos y mordidas, deteniéndose un poco en los pezones que estaban erguidos por la excitación, para luego de succionarlos, seguir dirección al sur y hacer una parada en su ombligo, acarició sus caderas al estar ahí, pasando la yema de sus dedos por sobre el hueso en movimientos circulares, sabiendo lo mucho que excitaba eso a Tony, el cual lo tomaba por el cabello ahora, empujándole hacia abajo, balbuceando sinsentidos entre jadeos mientras temblaban sus piernas.

 

Steve bajó sus bóxers, para directamente meterse el miembro de Tony a la boca, chupándolo con gula y veneración, porque hasta succionar esa verga era algo que no pensaba volver a hacer, y cuando sintió el sabor característico de su amante, lo vio directo a los ojos, fijándose que ya estaba como una masa trémula de suspiros y estremecimiento, entre lamidas rápidas y boquear de costado para mayor profundidad, refugiando la hombría en su boca como quien tiene una paleta que lo enloquece y se niega a dejar ir, paladeando todo el preseminal salado que pudiera, podía observar que su muchacho ya iba a venirse, aceleró la succión, ayudándose con sus manos al masajear el tronco y testículos, y pronto tuvo la corrida espesa y copiosa de su amante en la boca, la cual tragó sin dudarlo, para luego limpiarse con la palma el excedente.

 

—Para ser el Capitán América tienes una boca muy sucia —chanceó Tony, acezado, despeinado, con los ojos brillantes y aun con espasmos esporádicos por el orgasmo. Steve rió, pero detuvo su gesto al sentir la palma caliente y sudorosa de Tony sobre su pene. 

 

—Estás siendo muy precipitado, joven Stark —dijo Steve sintiendo cómo quemaba aquel delicioso contacto y cómo adoraba la sensación de aquellas manos. 

 

—Llámame Tony cuando me atravieses con la polla de América —susurró Tony contra su oído, y Steve tragó duro.

 

En aquel momento, no importó que Tony fuese más bajo en estatura, Steve se sintió diminuto cuando el moreno masajeó hábilmente su miembro, jugaba con su pulgar en la punta, enjugándolo con su propio fluido, jalándolo tortuosamente lento, pero a un ritmo que no hacía más que prenderlo más y más. Lo vio desde abajo, mordiéndose el labio, con un dominio único, soberbio ante el poder que tenía sobre él, y el rubio no lo negaba, porque aquellas manos lo volvían gelatina en segundos, y le hacían gruñir sonoramente. 

 

Después de unos minutos, Steve tuvo un momento de lucidez, y se enderezó, para tomarlo por el trasero, apretándolo, haciendo que detuviera su masaje y soltara un jadeo sumamente erótico, y luego bajó sus manos a la parte de atrás de sus muslos, para luego levantarle desde ahí.

 

Tony por inercia se sujetó de los anchos hombros del Capitán, sonriendo frente a sus expectativas de ser follado por quien se había hecho incontables pajas en su honor, y no importándole el mareo por la posición.

 

Steve si bien podía metérselo en aquel ángulo, fue consciente de que no estaba listo aún, y lo postró sobre la mesa de la cocina, sujetó la botella de aceite de oliva y embadurnó sus dedos para luego dejar caer un poco del pico del líquido espeso entre las piernas del genio, el cual se estremeció porque su cuerpo hervía y la temperatura del aceite contrastaba con notoriedad.

 

Tony se preguntaba qué necesidad de tanto detalle en este sueño, y por qué una parte suya le gritaba que era real, ni por qué iba despabilándose en lugar de seguir ebrio o con la nubosidad propia de los sueños. No pudo pensar con coherencia al sentir cómo hurgaban en su interior, con una habilidad que no hubiera creído que el abuelo Rogers tendría, sintiéndose entre incómodo, y a la vez, excitado, se iba relajando conforme giraba los dedos, y baka el rostro entre sus piernas y besaba con cariño su muslo interno o lamía un poco la punta de su virilidad, poco a poco sentía cómo se abría más y más, y luego hubo algo que al ser tocado varias veces en su interior fue como si apretasen el interruptor de un timbre, uno que vibraba en su interior y hacía que su polla saltara interesada.

 

—No sigas tentándome, y métemela —exigió Tony, con determinación y fuego en su mirada, con las pupilas notoriamente dilatadas, y su interior palpitando.

 

Steve no necesitó que se lo repitieran, porque ya le dolía el pene de percibir el calor y estrechez con sus dedos, y cómo se contraían las paredes de Tony para tragarse sus dígitos. Echó más aceite y se acomodó entre sus piernas, sujetando una como soporte, y guiando a su miembro con su mano libre, tentó con la punta y pudo sentir cómo Tony se comía su glande, y abría por completo su boca,echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos porque necesitaba resistir para no seguir metiéndoselo hasta que se habituase, los anillos de su interior fueron cediendo, y el moreno, con los cabellos apelmazados en su frente por el sudor, levantó un poco su torso para sujetarse de sus hombros y acercarlo más.

 

— Entra entero, Capitán —pidió Tony contra su oreja, y Steve al sentir su aliento cálido, aunado a su estrechez caliente pensaba que iba a venirse, pero debía aguantar, podía hacerlo, hizo presión con sus caderas y le dio su gusto, escuchando el armonioso gemido del genio, y maravillándose por cómo era apretado y su respingado trasero se rozaba contra su pelvis, haciendo que sus testículos se encogieran.

 

Tony le metió las uñas e intentó mover las caderas, entonces Steve tomó eso como que podía empezar apropiadamente las embestidas, y usando todo el autocontrol que podía, se salió lentamente de su interior para volver a ingresar, en un ángulo que sabía le encantaría, sus manos se resbalaban por el sudor abundante, y sitió su mano en el reverso de su rodilla, con la otra mano apoyándola en el borde de la mesa para darse más impulso, el menor había levantado una pierna que rodeó uno de sus costado, y ahora utilizaba una mano para introducirle las escasas uñas en su hombro, y otra para masturbarse, boqueaba, se mordía el labio, tragaba saliva, siseaba, enloquecía por completo, y Steve no podía más que estar completamente agradecido de poder admirar las distintas expresiones, y sentirse dentro de su amado otra vez.

 

Tony lo apretó tanto que detuvo las estocadas, y acercó su rostro para besarle, con dulzura en medio de los nubarrones de deseo, girando un poco su pelvis para darle nuevamente en la próstata, y luego sintió cómo Tony dejaba de mover la lengua, gimiendo sonoramente en su boca, y lo caliente del semen que le dio de lleno en su vientre, aflojó un poco su interior, y Steve dejó unas embestidas más que hicieron que se estremeciera y se viniera dentro de Tony, y él amaba hacer eso, llenarlo por completo, para luego salirse y ver cómo chorreaba su esencia de aquella deliciosa hendidura.

 

Steve vio cómo su amado estaba agotado y sonriente en la mesa, después de disfrutar la bellísima vista del moreno sudado, agitado, con los labios rojos y los cabellos desordenados, y su trasero soltando su semen, se dispuso a limpiarlo con lo que tenía a mano, es decir, papel toalla de cocina.

 

Ya iría descubriendo después dónde era su habitación para llevarlo, aún tendría muchísimo tiempo para saber cada detalle suyo a conciencia.

 

...

 

— Capi, ¿ya es hora? —preguntó un avejentado Tony a Steve, el que en realidad no fue un sueño húmedo, sino el amor de su vida que viajó desde otro tiempo por él.

 

—Sí, debo llevar este escudo, porque en aquel universo como te dije, fue destruido y alguien debe ser mi sucesor —explicó Steve, ya con la edad a cuestas, pero siempre viéndole con la dulzura retratada en el rostro.

 

—Está bien, sólo ven antes de cenar —sentenció Tony, guiñándole un ojo y retomando su labor de mejorar unas prótesis para dejar ya el andador.

 

Steve sonrió y desapareció.

 

...

 

— ¿Cap? —llamó Falcon.

 

—Hola, Sam —saludó Steve, sonriendo, no podía no hacerlo.

 

—¿Todo salió mal o todo salió bien? —preguntó Falcon y el Capitán sabía que sería complicado explicarle que ya no vivía en el universo, sin mencionar sus razones, así que pensó en decir una verdad a medias.

 

— Después de devolver las gemas decidí vivir esa vida que Tony todo el tiempo me pidió buscar —hablaba con un fondo que Falcon desconocía, él sólo sabía la versión pública de lo que Tony le dijo, no la que decían en la intimidad, de vivir juntos y formar una familia.

 

—Y cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó Falcon, contento por verlo realizado.

 

—Fue maravilloso —respondió Steve, y no mentía, aunque se le quedaba corto.

 

—Estoy feliz por ti. De verdad.

 

— Gracias.

 

— Lo único que me duele es que viviré en un mundo sin el Capitán América —soltó Falcon, siendo honesto.

 

—Ah, bueno. Eso me recuerda... pruébatelo —sugirió Steve, Falcon lo miró sorprendido, se giró hacia Bucky, incrédulo, el cual asintió para incitarlo a que lo agarrara. Luego de que lo sujetara, Steve le sonrió y dijo:—¿Cómo se siente?

 

—Como de otra persona —respondió Falcon, no creyéndose su suerte, y sintiéndose sumamente honrado.

 

—No lo es —dictaminó Steve, orgulloso al verlo con el escudo.

 

—Gracias, me voy a esforzar —soltó Falcon, con el pecho oprimido por la emoción. Steve le dio la mano, palmeándosela.

 

—Por eso es tuyo —dijo Steve, feliz con su decisión.

 

—¿Quieres hablarme sobre ella? —preguntó Falcon, Steve sonrió pensando que no era un ella, sino un él.

 

—No, no, creo que no lo haré —dijo Steve por toda respuesta, sabiendo que apenas se terminase de despedir de todos retornaría antes de la cena con su amado Tony.

 

Era la vida que se merecía, la que debía buscar, y a la dejaría cuando fuese realmente su tiempo. 

 

 


End file.
